


Mélange

by malurette



Category: Elfquest
Genre: Culture Shock, Drabble, F/M, Family, Gen, Healers, Short One Shot, Sun Folk, Wolf-Riders, intermixing, mixed couple
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La rencontre des Wolfriders et des Sunfolk, leurs différences, cristallisées dans les jumeaux.<br/>Edit, ajout d'une 2nde vignette, sur la vie de Leetah, avant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mix & match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La rencontre de deux mondes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Mix ‘n’ match_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** ElfQuest  
>  **Personnages :** Leetah, Ember (Ambre ou Braise selon les couacs de la traduction), mention de Cutter et Suntop (Finelame et Zénith)  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Wendy & Richard Pini, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** « l’appel de la forêt » + contrainte accessoire "elle" pour 31_jours (18 décembre ’09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 450

Leetah est fille du soleil ; son père est le prêtre du soleil et chef du village, sa mère avant elle même sans magie faisait office de guérisseuse. Elle-même est désormais la guérisseuse du village, la première à porter ce don magique depuis bien longtemps. Dans sa jeunesse, elle n’aurait jamais pensé quitter un jour son village : le monde se limitait à ce qu’elle connaissait, il n’y avait rien d’autre autour que le désert, le désert rempli de pièges mortels pour les elfes qui s’y aventureraient.

L’arrivée des maîtres-loups a tout changé. Elle a voulu d’abord nier puis rejeter la Reconnaissance avec Cutter – un barbare, un animal, une chose mortelle – avant de finalement l’accepter, en espérant qu’il devienne semblable à elle, qu’il s’adapte et se fonde au peuple du soleil.  
Mais non. Certains membres de sa tribu se font à ce changement, mais pas leur chef. Le grand incendie a sorti les maîtres-loups de la forêt, mais on ne sortira pas facilement la forêt des maîtres-loups. Les enfants hybrides de Leetah l’ont prouvé : comme elle le dit avec amusement, ils ont la nuit dans le sang.

Ember est née au village du soleil. Elle n’a pas connu elle-même la forêt d’où vient son père et ceux qu’elle considère comme sa famille, elle n’en a qu’un écho au travers des récits des maîtres-loups aînés. Son frère est plus proche de leur mère, de leur grand-père, de la Mère de la Mémoire ; pour lui, Leetah n’a pas à s’en faire : il est un elfe du soleil autant voire plus qu’un futur maître-loup. Mais elle...  
« Tu es la fille de ton père, toi. »

En elle résonne l’appel du sang de loup. Elle est encore trop jeune pour cela, mais elle veut un jour avoir son propre loup, participer à la chasse avec la tribu. Elle assaille le monde de questions – là où son frère demande « pourquoi » c’est ainsi, elle demande « comment » sont les choses ailleurs dans l’espace ou dans le temps.  
Les grottes où les maîtres-loups ont trouvé refuge ne suffisent pas, elle veut savoir à quoi ça ressemble, une vraie grande forêt, un arbre-père, ce que ça change, si c’est mieux – et elle s’imagine que oui !

« Est-ce qu’un jour, on retournera voir de l’autre côté du désert ?  
\- Non, mon chaton, c’est bien trop dangereux.  
\- Mais quand je serai plus grande et plus forte et que les arbres auront repoussé ?  
\- Il faudra encore beaucoup de temps pour cela. »

Mais jamais assez aux yeux de Leetah qui craint avec de plus en plus de raison de voir un jour cet appel lui ravir son compagnon et leurs petits.


	2. Rôle central

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leetah et sa vie de guérisseuse, avant…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Rôle central  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** ElfQuest  
>  **Personnages :** Leeath et les Sunfolk  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Wendy And Richard Pini, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Le kitsune rôde encore dans les parages, déclara le guérisseur. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Sapin à Drabbles (20 déc.’13 – 6 janv.’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Le guérisseur, dès l’émergence de ses talents, prend rapidement un rôle central dans sa tribu. Surtout s’il est doué : les autres membres, même s’ils s’en passaient avant, se mettent à dépendre de lui, pour les blessures en cas d’accident, les maladies qui émergent parfois, et aussi les naissances quand il s’en produit.

Avec une guérisseuse comme Leetah les Elfes en viennent à oublier les remèdes naturels, la patience, la résistance à la douleur et ne conçoivent plus l’existence sans son aide. Que des accidents arrivent. Et que l’immortalité n’est pas seulement une question de longévité naturelle mais aussi de chance.


End file.
